Gravity
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: Vegeta crashes back to Earth. Bulma x Vegeta onexshot


Vegeta was in a foul mood, that much was evident by the way he stalked into the kitchen of Capsule Corp. His face was red and his lips were pulled into a tight snarl as dark eyes prowled the area for a certain pregnant genius. His nostrils flared, sweat dripping down his skin and blue fighting spandex. The Gravity Room had failed once more. _'That woman grows fat and lazy.'_ he thought bitingly as he tracked her minimal ki. "You."

Bulma's head snapped up from a notebook she was scribbling in, thick rimmed glasses hanging off the bridge of her nose. She had attempted to pin her bangs out of her eyes and her normal bob was growing out to her shoulders. At 6 months pregnant Bulma was showing and adjusting to carrying the extra weight. She took in the sight of the seething Vegeta, pen tip on the edge of her lip. "Oi." she greeted. He snarled, his finger pointing out of the window. "That_ stupid_ machine has stopped working,_ again."_ he barked. It was Bulma's turn to frown, shuttting her notebook and smoothing out her light green maternity dress.

She frowned, her cheeks flushing. "Well _hello_ to you too." Vegeta growled at her response, his fist clenching. "Don't get smart with me. Get off your fat ass and fix it!" Bulma's teeth were gritting now, her hands slamming on the table. "You asshole! I'm not fat, I'm _pregnant_! Remember? You had sex with me and got me pregnant." Vegeta crossed his arms, his eyes shut. "And that's an excuse to slack off? I told you when we began fucking that didn't negate your responsibilities and neither does pregnancy."

Bulma gave an exasperated sigh as she stared at the difficult Saiyan. "I'm pregnant with your child and you want me to do mechanical work? Are you dense?!" Vegeta snickered darkly. "A Saiyan woman could be on the front lines in your condition. Stop your whining." he snapped, a vein in his forehead pulsing. He glared at the human woman, watching her fume. "In case you haven't noticed I'm not a **Saiyan**!" With that last word a sharp cramp coursed through Bulma's stomach. She doubled over, her breath catching in her throat. Vegeta only snorted, turning away after a moment. "You are soft and weak. And also annoying. You better be working on the Gravity Room when I return."

Vegeta tensed as he felt a notebook whiz just passed him. "Don't come back." Bulma hissed, sweat dripping down her brow. Bulma sighed with her head in her hands as Vegeta disappeared.

* * *

Bulma sighed, sweating profusely in the hot laboratory. Her hair was wrapped up in a red bandana and she had shrugged on a denim jacket. Her eyes narrowed as she cranked a large wrench, glaring into the insides of the massive machine. "Asshole." she grunted as she wrenched it again, her eyes misting against her will. "I shouldn't keep doing things for you, you'll never learn." She paused, setting the wrench down and wiping sweat from her brow. "Even this hasn't changed you..." She rubbed a small hand over her swollen belly.

Vegeta's disposition hadn't changed at all and she had been pregnant for 6 months. It seemed he had been warming up when they became intimate, that icy exterior had begun to melt and give way to heated and real emotions. But it seemed like he had frozen over again. Back in the gravity room, crawling out only to complain and to have that occasional sex. Thus the pregnancy. Bulma hugged herself. How could she raise a family alone? Her insecurities, however were giving way to rage. "Selfish Saiyan! Too foolish to realize what he's got- how GOOD he's got it!" Bulma wrenched and tugged furiously, racing to cure the Gravity Chamber.

"I'll fix this hell hole so he can stay in here until he trains to death!" Bulma growled, scrambling furiously to tighten every bolt and straighten every wire, tears threatening to leak from her eyes. She hadn't even noticed that the edge of her wrench was dangerously close to triggering the override system which would engage the room. "Who needs him! Me and the baby-" Click. A red haze fell over the room, a monotone voice sounded. "400 times gravity." It droned. "No..." "3... 2..." "No I can't-" "1." "Vegeta-"

* * *

Vegeta was a few yards away from the Gravity Room, meditating with a scowl on his face. He would try to find peace while he waited for the training facility to be amended. _'Foolish girl.' _He thought with a snort. _'How can she not realize without proper training I can not achieve strengths required to defeat these androids? Save this world? Save her?' _His dark eyes snapped open now. "These foolish humans can never understand my motives for doing anything. Always wrapped in foolish emotions like love and friendship. It disgusts me." He growled aloud to nobody in particular.

Vegeta was at a constant war with himself. A war to not give in to very human emotions such as affect, admiration, and even love. He was terrified of falling for the girl and their unborn baby. '_Warriors don't love. They fight. They bleed. They kill.' _As if to challenge his former thought he felt a sudden panic rise in his stomach. Vegeta paused as his head snapped sharply to the right. His dark eyes wide and pried open. Panic. Pain. Pleading. "What? Bulma, in the gravity-" He jumped up and flew just as he spoke aloud. Something was wrong with Bulma.

His face screwed in panic, he wasted no time tearing inside. He flew over to her limp form despite gravity restraints. He pried her form from the ground with surprising easeo and flew through the entrance. His wild eyes rolled to her form, deathly still. "Woman." He barked out, caressing her soft skin with his rough hands. He shook her lightly. _"Bulma._" he hissed desperately. His heart had dropped into his stomach as he struggled to sense the ki's of his mate and baby. "Get up!" He cried, trembling. He was shaking with Bulma's body in his arms. "Open your eyes... Bulma- Bulma..."

* * *

Bulma jerked her body suddenly. Pain ricocheted throughout her tired body. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the light of the strange room. Bulma blinked again, her eyes watering involuntarily. She gasped, sucking in an unsteady breath as she struggled to sit up. "Wh- Wher" "Be quiet." Bulma struggled to swallow as her eyes focused on two pinched, black eyes. "Just relax." The owner of the eyes repeated. Dark hair. Piercing glare. Vegeta. "...Vegeta?" He blinked in response. Bulma blinked and sighed, looking around her. "Where.. Why am I here?" There was a beat of silence before Vegeta leaned closer to her bedside.

"The Gravity Room malfunctioned. With you in it." Bulma blinked slowly trying to remember the events that lead to her being in the infirmary. The pain was fading but fatigue was definitely lingering. Bulma moved sit up but Vegeta held a hand in her way. "Sit back. You need to relax." Bulma hesitantly obeyed, eyeing the Saiyan wearily. "V-Vegeta, what about-" Vegeta shh'd her again as she began to feel her stomach. Still swollen and plump. "That baby's ki is already stronger than yours. It was in no danger- You were." His dark eyes kept darting away from her. "Did you..." "I felt your ki when you were in trouble. I-I retrieved you." Bulma stared at Vegeta for a long moment. He could feel her gaze but not bring himself to meet it.

He heard a hiccup and sniffle coming from. "I didn't.. I didn't think you cared about me at all..." "Fool. You mistake my disposition for not caring. A lot of things I am. Uncaring, at least for_ you_, is not one." Vegeta struggled, his eyes darting around the infirmary. Bulma sighed with relief, a few tears falling from her eyes. She flinched a little as she felt Vegeta's thumb wipe a tear from her cheek. I have to protect this earth now. I have to protect you, and this baby. I push myself for you. Just try to understand." It was Vegeta's turn to flinch as Bulma threw herself around the Saiyan. He relaxed, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her. "I needed to know." She sighed. "I just needed to know."


End file.
